This is Goodbye
by Anonymonimus
Summary: Reisi Munataka was the one to kill Mikoto Suoh but also to spend the last few moments of his existence with him. There he also witness the reunion of long lost lovers. Yaoi. Fluff


**Because they're not going to make more episodes of Project K but hint to Yashiro still being alive and left us with one of the most epic (Mikoto) character deaths ever, I feel like I needed to write fluff in which Totsuka is reunited with him and a little someone is broken hearted :D**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Unable to watch Mikoto's sword crash down upon him, Reisi Munataka did something he never thought he would do to the other king; he killed him. Moments before the point would stab through the third King, Reisi plunged his sword deep through Mikoto's chest and though the blow was lethal, it wasn't instantaneous. The red King fell over, almost hugging Reisi and the two, for a moment that was very, very brief the two seemed to be transported to a completely distant place.

A place between life and death.

A place where all was white and no borders were installed. All Reisi could really say was that it was a bizarre place that he never wanted to see again because it only brought back regretful memories after what had happened in there. Actually, some would argue that the event only happened in his head, because he had been so shocked with Mikoto's death, but something inside the Blue King told him that nothing had been imagined.

And that specific moment he shared with Mikoto before he officially died was something that stuck to him, pervaded his every dream and his mind because of…well he didn't know because of what. He just knew something had bothered him dearly, something bordering between jealousy, regret and want. For you see, Reisi Munataka had fallen in love with the Red King Mikoto Suoh and the hardest decision he ever had to make in his entire life was letting the love of his life go.

At that moment, as I've said before, when Reisi plunged his Kanata through Mikoto's chest, they had been transported to an odd place filled with whiteness and deprived of borders. The place between life and death. There they had their last conversation, ever.

"I'm sorry you had to do that." Mikoto had smiled softly, something Reisi had never seen before and seeing it now just angered him.

"Don't lie to me with that peaceful look on your face." Reisi had barked back. He clenched his fists and bit his tongue to stop an outburst of emotion. "If you were truly sorry, you wouldn't have done this. You would have let me done it. Wouldn't the satisfaction had been the same? That Colorless King would have died anyway."

Mikoto's smile had remained as he shook his head slowly in response. "I don't think you've ever felt the pain of having someone you loved with all your heart be brutally ripped away." Mikoto had said softly but not as a reproach or anything. The Red King was merely trying to explain his point of view. "And even if letting you kill him would have spared my life, I think it would have been a decision I would have regretted. In the end, I'm glad I'm the one who dealt the blow even if I paid for my bloodlust with my life."

All the while Mikoto spoke, Reisi understood truly why he had done it and couldn't help but call him out. "You liar! Even in death you refuse to trust me!" Reisi had spat. "You did it for _him,_ didn't you? You wanted to be the one to avenge him because the rumours were true! You loved him! And because you loved him, you didn't care if you died because then you would see him again!" Reisi had bit his lip to stop him from speaking further but the following words had spilled out on their own. "You weren't thinking about anyone else, were you!? How your actions would affect your clan!? What about that little girl – Anna I think it was – how can you leave her alone like that!? How…how could you leave _me_?!"

And regardless of the weight Reisi Munataka had dropped on the Red King at that very moment, Mikoto hadn't flinched in the least bit nor had he seemed fazed by the confession. "You're right," Mikoto admitted with a smirk, "I wasn't thinking about anyone else but myself and what I wanted. But that doesn't mean I regret what I did and even if I did it's too late now." There was a pause as Mikoto stared at his feet before continuing. "As for Anna…I trust that Izumo will take care of her and that…one day, she'll learn to forgive me."

And then there was more silence in which Reisi could only ask to himself: _What about me? Did you forget about me and what I just told you?_ Finally, Mikoto took a step forward and placed a hand on Reisi's shoulder and gave the latter such a tender, kind look. Reisi blushed under the other's gaze but never looked away until Mikoto noticed something in the distant white. The Blue King turned to see what had intrigued the other man and felt his heart drop upon the sight of Tatara Tostuka.

The slender, smaller male stood awkwardly, smiling stupidly while he waited for Mikoto to finish. When Reisi rested his eyes on the Red King once more, he noticed the over flowing love and affection directed towards Totsuka and how he had never had a chance to compete against the late HOMRA member. As Mikoto's hand left from Reisi's shoulder and he walked – as if hypnotized – towards Totsuka, the Blue King was forced to watch his friend and unrequited love slip away forever. It was when Mikoto took Totsuka's hand that Reisi Munataka was cast back into reality where the corpse of the Red King slumped over and he whispered: "I'm sorry…" before finally giving in to death.

And there Reisi stood, holding Mikoto as the sword dissipated and the Red King along with it. In the distance, he heard the familiar HOMRA chant, "No blood, no bone, no ash!"

Thus was the end of Mikoto Suoh and the memory that haunted Reisi Munataka for the rest of his life.


End file.
